


Vacationing on Earth

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2019 [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bananas, F/M, Fictober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Garrus is wondering what the hell Shepard is eating.Day six of the Fictober challenge.





	Vacationing on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Still using my outdated iPhone to complete these Fictober prompts.  
Prompt: Banana

Garrus was still getting used to the whole 'vacationing on Earth' thing, but given that it had only been two days, it wasn't so bad.

"What are you eating?" Was the first thing he asked upon seeing Shepard with a mouthful of a strange food he had never seen her eating before.

"It's a banana," she tried to tell him.

He raised an eyebrow plate at her as she said it around the said food.

She smirked at him, making her cheeks look rather hilarious.

Shepard reminded him of one of the fish she used to love making fun of in that exact moment and he couldn't help but laugh.

"You are absolutely adorable, Shep."

She hurriedly finished the strange food in order to reply to him.

"I know, It's one of the reasons why you love me so much."


End file.
